


¿Quién es?

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientado en la 5ta temporada, Zachariah intenta sacarle a Dean el consentimiento para dejarse poseer por Michael, metiéndose en su mente y manipulando sus sueños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quién es?

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo limpiando mi compu y encontrando cosas que no subí acá. Esto lo escribí durante la 5ta temporada, cuando Michael quería poseer a Dean para detener a Lucifer. En aquel entonces yo tenía una teoría sobre Castiel, que al final resultó no ser correcta, pero que en cierta forma fue una especie de premonición de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Castiel por salvar a Dean, y a los sucesos de la 6ta temporada (la que nunca debió existir). Le cambié un poco el lenguaje (estaba escrito en rioplatense), y le edité alguna cosa, pero es básicamente lo que escribí hace ya tanto tiempo. Seguiré revisando a ver si encuentro más.

Estaba atado, completamente inmovilizado. Las cadenas de ardiente metal que lo sujetaban eran iguales a las que lo habían atrapado en el infierno. ¿Estaba de nuevo en el infierno? El lugar se veía igual de horrible.  
Pero enseguida obtuvo la respuesta. Zachariah estaba frente a él, con ese traje impecable, y esa expresión de soberbia que conocía tan bien.   
\- Ya estoy harto de ti. Creíste que Castiel fue muy astuto al marcarlos con ese sello. Pero él no sabe hacer sellos enoquianos perfectos, como sabes muy bien. Ahora te tengo en mi poder. Y él no va a salvarte esta vez.   
\- No me importa lo que me hagas, hijo de puta. No voy a decir que sí.   
\- Ah, ¿no? Eso lo veremos. No te va a gustar lo que te voy a hacer.   
\- Mátame si quieres. No me importa.   
\- Eso ya lo sé. No te voy a matar. Va a ser peor. ¿Te resulta familiar el escenario?  
Por supuesto que sí. El lugar exacto donde sufrió la tortura de Alastair durante lo que le parecieron 30 años. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto al maldito de decírselo. Se esforzó por mantener inexpresiva la cara y disimular el estremecimiento de terror que le recorrió la médula por un instante.   
\- No. Nunca vi algo igual. Tienes muy mal gusto para la decoración. Pero no me sorprende.   
\- No me engañas. Saqué estas imágenes de tus propios recuerdos. Por mí, sigue bromeando. Ya te vas a quebrar. Y lo voy a disfrutar.  
\- Ay que miedo que me das - se esforzó porque su voz sonara irónica-. No hay nada que puedas hacerme que sea peor de lo que ya me hicieron. Nada.   
\- Me gustan los retos. Y soy muy creativo.  
Tal vez fuera una ilusión, pero lo que siguió fue una replica exacta de lo que Alastair le había hecho. Condensado y acelerado, e intensificado. Dean creyó que se volvía loco, que no iba a poder aguantar todo eso otra vez. Sus propios gritos de dolor, miedo y desesperación le destrozaron los oídos. Pero una parte de él sabía que no podía rendirse. Aunque ya no recordaba porqué.   
\- No.   
La tortura siguió y siguió. Lo que parecieron 30 años. Si aquello era la recreación de sus propios recuerdos, nada iba a cambiar.   
La propuesta de Alastair se repetía cada vez. A veces era el mismo Alastair, otras veces era Zachariah. Se mezclaban en su mente. Si aceptas torturar otras almas, te suelto. Si aceptas ser poseído por Michael, todo terminará.   
Pero algo en el fondo de su mente le impedía decir que sí. No, esta vez no. Resistiría toda la eternidad. 

 

Sam estaba intrigado. No hacía preguntas, no tenía derecho. Hacía pocos días que habían vuelto a estar juntos, y todavía se sentía muy agradecido por tener una segunda (o tercera, o vaya a saber cuántas) oportunidad para enmendar sus errores.   
A pesar de llevar varios días juntos, las cosas no eran todavía como antes. Hubiera sido ingenuo pretender eso. El mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos por su culpa, y no tenía derecho a desear algo así. En algunos aspectos, seguían siendo dos extraños, aunque su hermano estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de volver a comunicarse con él.   
Sin embargo lo notaba distante. Sam se esforzaba al máximo, demostrando con cada pelea, con cada acción, que podía volver a ser digno de confianza. Y en realidad se sentía fuerte, capaz de conseguir su objetivo. Ya estaba limpio de su adicción y pronto para recuperar la confianza de su hermano.   
Pero sentía que Dean no lo necesitaba como antes, ya no estaba tan pendiente de él, ya no era el hermano mayor absolutamente vigilante y devoto, que sólo vivía para cuidarlo. Se daba cuenta de que ya no era la razón de la existencia de su hermano. Y eso le dolía, aunque entendía que de esa forma era más sano para los dos.   
Lo que más lo molestaba era que al parecer, ese cambio no se debía a que él lo había traicionado y había desencadenado el Apocalipsis, o a que su hermano hubiese madurado por fin, y entendido que ya eran dos adultos, y que no tenía que tratarlo como a un niño a quien hay que vigilar y proteger. Se temía que ese cambio se debiera a que su hermano había encontrado a alguien más, y estableciera otra relación de dependencia enfermiza.   
Sus sospechas empezaron casi al momento de volver a encontrarse.   
Lo escuchaba hablar por teléfono por las noches, cuando Dean se apartaba y salía de la habitación del motel donde estuvieran. Generalmente no podía oír la conversación, no sólo porque en esos momentos Dean se alejaba de él, sino porque el recuerdo de sus propias conversaciones telefónicas secretas con Ruby lo hacían sentir lo suficientemente culpable para no intentar siquiera escuchar a escondidas. No tenía derecho a reclamar nada.   
Pero veía su expresión a veces, cuando miraba por la ventana del motel, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, no para espiarlo, por supuesto. Dean sonreía. Hablaba con una expresión casi feliz, con dulzura. A veces hasta se reía. Parecía… enamorado, si, ésa era justo la palabra apropiada. ¿Quien sería ella? No tenía ni idea, alguien a quien habría conocido en el escaso tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Pero fuera quién fuera, le debía mucho, por devolverle la sonrisa a su hermano. Aunque en el fondo de su mente, temía que fuera otra demonio, y que su hermano sufriera el mismo engaño que él.   
En esas ocasiones, Dean entraba a la habitación, aún sonriendo, le hablaba amablemente, y hasta parecía optimista en cuanto a poder detener a Lucifer, cuando hablaban del asunto. Pero generalmente, después de esas charlas telefónicas, hablaba de cosas sin importancia, y hasta había vuelto a bromear. A veces quería gritarle, preguntarle quién era ella, que estaba harto de los secretos entre los dos, que se arrepentía como de nada en la vida de haberle mentido, que no quería que nada volviera a separarlos. Y menos una mujer, que tal vez hasta era una demonio.   
Muchas veces vio que se dormía con el móvil bajo la almohada, y a veces, en su mano. Sus pesadillas habían disminuido bastante, ya no gritaba tanto en las noches. Dormía mejor. El mundo estaba al borde del colapso, pero Dean Winchester parecía estar mejor que en los meses anteriores.  
Una noche no pudo resistir más. Volvían de cenar en un bar de mala muerte, como siempre. Dean había estado hablando por teléfono y se veía de excelente humor. El miedo de que una demonio estuviera hechizando a su hermano fue más fuerte que la prudencia.   
-¿Quien es ella, Dean?  
Dean lo miró, extrañado. – ¿De quién estás hablando?  
Sam pensó que Dean no fingía tan bien. Parecía auténticamente sorprendido.   
\- La chica con la que hablas todos los días. No es que me importe, puedes hablar con quien quieras, pero tengo miedo que sea una demonio. Sabes, nos están buscando todos.- Sam se atropellaba al hablar. No quería ser malinterpretado. – No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí – terminó, bajando la voz.   
\- Ah- Dean entendió entonces. – No te preocupes, Sam. No es un demonio. Y no es una chica tampoco. Y no es asunto tuyo.   
Se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes, dando por terminada la conversación.   
Después de eso, Sam no volvió a hacer preguntas. Se sintió tentado muchas veces de sacarle el móvil a su hermano y ver el nombre de la misteriosa desconocida, pero Dean jamás se separaba de su celular. No lo dejaba olvidado nunca.   
Aquella noche Sam estaba despierto en su cama, pensando en todo y en nada, sin poderse dormir. Dean hacía rato que dormía, estaba exhausto después de la lucha contra el último demonio que habían matado ese día. Se agitaba un poco en sueños, como si tuviera pesadillas otra vez. Sam también estaba agotado, pero los recuerdos de lo fácil que le resultaba antes matar demonios y el remordimiento ante las terribles consecuencias de esas acciones no lo dejaban dormir. Y además, se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a Ruby. Todavía soñaba con ella, y en esos sueños, él la amaba. No quería reconocerlo ni ante sí mismo, pero la había amado. De una forma retorcida y perversa tal vez, pero de algún modo, cada uno había llenado la necesidad del otro durante esos horribles meses que siguieron a la muerte de Dean.   
De pronto Dean gritó, un grito desgarrador, abrió los ojos y se quedó así, mirando la nada, los ojos desenfocados. Temblaba como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia.  
Sam saltó de la cama y corrió hacia él. Lo sacudió por los hombros, pero Dean no reaccionaba. Su respiración era entrecortada, jadeante. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no veían nada. De vez en cuando emitía gritos atroces.   
Le echó agua en la cara, pero siguió sin reaccionar. Parecía estar perdido en otro universo. Y por lo que podía ver, era un universo terrible. Como estar atrapado de nuevo en el infierno.   
No sabía que hacer. No quería llamar a Bobby y preocuparlo aún más. Además, Bobby estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, y paralítico ¿que podía hacer?  
Desesperado, trató de despertar a Dean de nuevo, lo sacudió con más fuerza aún, pero solo consiguió que aumentara su expresión de terror.   
Algo cayó al suelo con la sacudida. ¡El móvil! Sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía, o tal vez porque no sabía que más hacer, Sam lo tomó y se fijó en el nombre junto al último número marcado. Que era el mismo de sus diez últimas llamadas.   
Castiel.   
Suspiró de alivio. Castiel sabría que hacer. El resto se lo preguntaría después a Dean, si lograban sacarlo de eso.   
Marcó el número. Era uno de los números de marcado rápido.   
La voz sin inflexiones del ángel respondió a la segunda llamada.   
-Dean-  
\- Soy Sam. Algo le pasa a Dean. No puedo despertarlo. – Tenía la voz alterada, llena de miedo y ansiedad.   
\- ¿Donde están?  
Si Sam no estuviera tan preocupado, habría detectado una levísima alteración en aquella voz átona.   
Dio la dirección del motel, así como el pueblo y el estado en que estaban, y el número de habitación.   
-Voy para allá.   
Al instante, Castiel se materializó a su lado. Que útil resultaba ese poder. Sam agradeció mentalmente que no lo hubiera perdido aún, como parecía estar perdiendo sus otros poderes de ángel.   
Sin apenas dirigir una mirada a Sam, Castiel se sentó en la cama de Dean y le puso una mano sobre la frente.   
-Lo tienen atrapado en un sueño. Tengo que entrar en su mente y sacarlo.   
Sam vio como el cuerpo que había sido de Jimmy caía inerte sobre la cama, la mano aún sobre la frente de Dean. Parecía una cáscara vacía. Sin entender muy bien porqué, pensó que se veían raros aquellos dos cuerpos juntos en la misma cama. 

 

El horror se repetía, sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Parecía su propia voz la que decía que sí, que por favor parara, que haría lo que fuera. Pero la voz no llegaba a salir, no era más que un eco de su memoria. Un recuerdo luchaba por escapar del abismo de horror, un leve rayo de luz en la terrible oscuridad que lo envolvía. Su mano derecha tocó su hombro izquierdo. Sintió la marca de una mano grabada como a fuego. En medio de la desesperación, donde ya no sabía ni quién era, supo que esa marca era importante, era su única esperanza. No recordaba el porqué. Pero tenía que aferrarse a esa marca para seguir resistiendo.   
El dolor aumentó aún más, si eso era posible. El brazo marcado fue arrancado brutalmente de su cuerpo y con él, el rayito de luz que impidió que se sumergiera por completo en el abismo.   
\- Él no te salvará esta vez. No podrás escaparte. Harás lo que te diga.  
Y entonces, a punto de rendirse al dolor y al horror de convertirse en un torturador de almas, recordó.  
\- Cas- susurró con sus últimas fuerzas. – ayúdame, Cas.  
La escena cambió. Sus últimos recuerdos del infierno. Las almas a las que torturó después de decirle que sí a Alastair. Y una de ellas era…. Castiel.   
\- Noooooooooooooooooooooooo. - el grito fue el más desgarrador que había emitido jamás, mientras el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano destrozaba los ojos azules del ángel, sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.   
De pronto el horror cesó. Una brillante luz lo inundó todo. La horrible escena desapareció. Una voz que conocía bien resonó en todo el lugar y dentro de su propia mente.   
\- Ya déjalo en paz, hijo de puta. No lograrás vencer su voluntad jamás. Y aunque lo consiguieras, un consentimiento arrancado mediante torturas no le sirve a Michael. Abandona su mente o te destruiré.   
\- No me amenaces, renegado. Fui tu superior y soy más poderoso que tú. No lo vas a rescatar esta vez. Y no vas a escapar del castigo que te espera. Los tengo a ambos bajo mi poder. Y se van a quebrar.  
El infierno volvió. La última alma torturada por él, con todos los detalles de lo que le había hecho, extraído de sus propios recuerdos, pero con la forma humana de Castiel. Cada corte que le hacía, incapaz de detenerse, dolía como si se lo hiciera a sí mismo.   
Y de nuevo su voz, calma, hablando desde dentro de su mente.   
-Dean, es un sueño. No dejes que te controle. Despierta Dean, lucha. Ayúdame a salvarte.   
\- Cas. No puedo. No puedo salir.   
\- Vamos Dean. Salimos de aquí una vez. Recuerda. Está usando tus recuerdos. Úsalos tu también. Sácanos de aquí.   
Dean luchó por recordar. La salvación que no merecía, el fin del tormento. Ahora que revivía el horror del infierno en todos sus detalles, sus memorias bloqueadas resurgían. Lo único que no recordaba del infierno, hasta ahora. El rescate. El instante que que su víctima desaparecía, al tiempo que una luz purísima lo envolvía. El dolor, el miedo y la culpa se disolvieron en esa luz. Viajaba a través del infierno, protegido por la inmensa luz blanca. El horror y la desesperación de las almas atrapadas no podían tocarlo ahora. Tampoco los demonios, que lo miraban pasar aterrorizados, sin atreverse a detenerlo. La luz los apartaba a su paso como el agua apaga las llamas. El recuerdo de la luz y su protección se abrió camino entre el horror de las memorias que Zachariah le estaba haciendo revivir. Llenó su mente con la imagen de la luz. Y le volvieron las fuerzas y la voluntad de luchar.   
\- ¡¡¡Cas!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas esta vez. – No nos va a ganar ese hijo de puta. No estamos aquí. No es real. No va a controlar mis sueños. ¡Vamos, Cas! Salgamos de aquí.   
Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, negó todo lo que veía. – No es real, no me vas a controlar. Puedo salir. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí.   
Las imágenes temblaron por un momento, como resistiéndose a desaparecer. Manteniendo la imagen de la luz de su ángel en su mente, luchó contra las ilusiones que aún atrapaban sus sentidos.   
La figura de Alastair/Zachariah desapareció envuelta en llamas. Desaparecieron los instrumentos de tortura y el mismo infierno. Se dejó caer de rodillas, sin fuerzas, en el suelo, o lo que fuera, ya que todo parecía ahora una niebla luminosa.   
Lo único que podía sentir eran unas manos fuertes que sujetaban sus hombros, y una voz conocida que le hablaba suavemente. 

 

Sam estaba inmóvil, mirando la cama de Dean, con los dos cuerpos tendidos, inconscientes, cada vez más desesperado. No sabía que más hacer.   
Castiel se movió de repente, se sentó en la cama y sostuvo a Dean por los hombros, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.   
Dean despertó de pronto, incorporándose en la cama, jadeando. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y una expresión de horror en ellos. Estaba temblando.  
\- Tranquilo, te tengo. Lo lograste. Estás despierto. – La calma que la voz del ángel transmitía llegó también a Sam.   
\- Cas- . Sin dejar de temblar y jadear, Dean se apoyó en Castiel, y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Castiel lo rodeó con sus brazos. – Siempre me sacas del infierno- dijo con un ronco susurro.  
\- Esto era un sueño. Zachariah entró en tu mente. No era real.   
\- Me salvaste otra vez. – Dean se iba calmando, pero no soltaba su abrazo. A medida que se recuperaba, lo abrazaba con más fuerza.   
\- Tú nos salvaste esta vez. Lo hiciste tú. Vas a estar bien. – Castiel acariciaba su nuca con ternura.   
Parecía como si solamente estuvieran ellos dos en la habitación.   
Sam se levantó y salió. Podía ver que su hermano estaba a salvo. Y que ya no lo necesitaba.  
Ahora entendía muchas cosas. 

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo entró en mi mente?  
\- El sello no permite que te encuentre físicamente, pero si te conoce, puede comunicarse en sueños. Así lo hemos hecho desde siempre, para pasar mensajes a los humanos. Está en la Biblia.   
\- Entonces no podré dormir más. Entrará en mis sueños. No voy a poder resistir eso todas las noches.   
\- Estuve investigando la forma de protegerlos para que no puedan encontrarlos ni en sueños. Creo que encontré algo. Requiere esfuerzo por parte de ustedes también. No va a ser fácil, pero creo que puede funcionar.   
\- Estoy tan cansado. Me duele todo. Fue tan real. Me obligó a torturarte, te hice lo mismo que a esas almas. – Castiel no le veía el rostro, pero se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, porque tenía la voz quebrada. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y acarició su pelo, tratando de proyectar a su mente una calma que no sentía, para disminuir su angustia.   
\- Estás a salvo esta noche. Me quedaré contigo y seré un escudo para tu mente. No podrá entrar más, ni él ni nadie. Trata de descansar.   
\- No quiero. No quiero dormir. No quiero tener más pesadillas. - Parecía que el niño aterrorizado que llevaba dentro, oculto y mantenido bajo control desde los cinco años, había conseguido manifestarse al fin. Acurrucado contra el ángel, todavía temblaba un poco, aunque su respiración se iba haciendo más regular.   
Castiel sabía que lo podía hacer dormir sin soñar, o con sueños hermosos y pacíficos sólo con un roce en su frente. Pero no quiso hacerlo todavía. No entendía del todo esa cálida sensación que sentía dentro al tenerlo así, abrazado, tan vulnerable, tan asustado, tan suyo. Sólo sabía que deseaba protegerlo del universo entero, que quería que Dean lo necesitara siempre de aquella forma, que sólo él pudiera rescatarlo del infierno, literal o figuradamente, cuantas veces hiciera falta. Que quería acunarlo cada noche en sus brazos, para que no tuviera miedo nunca más.   
Y para atenuar su propio miedo. Porque Castiel también tenía miedo. Desde que todo aquello había empezado, lo que más temía era saber que lo perdería, que Michael se lo quitaría, tarde o temprano. Era necesario, y no había otra forma de detener a Lucifer, en el fondo lo sabía muy bien. Aunque no renunciaría a buscar otra manera hasta el último segundo. Dean era suyo, no iba a perderlo sin luchar. Aunque un simple soldado no tenía oportunidad contra el comandante supremo de las fuerzas celestiales.   
¿O tal vez sí? El pensamiento se coló en su mente por un instante. Había derrotado a Zachariah varias veces ya. Era su superior, y sin embargo, estuvo a punto de destruirlo. Supo que podría matarlo si quisiera. Y a los dos ángeles que estaban con él los había matado sin problemas.   
En esas ocasiones, había sentido un enorme poder emanar de sí mismo, más del que nunca creyó poseer. ¿Todo se debía a que Dean estaba en peligro? ¿O había algo más? Ahora que pensaba en eso, a veces Castiel tenía pensamientos que no reconocía como propios. No eran sueños, porque los ángeles no soñaban. Eran como imágenes inconexas, visiones inexplicables. Y sensaciones. Poder. El poder más grande del cielo. Y era suyo.   
Se recriminaba por pensar tales cosas. ¿Estar tanto tiempo con humanos lo había vuelto ambicioso? ¿Se había vuelto hambriento de poder, como tantos de ellos? No. Él sólo deseaba el poder para proteger a Dean de sus superiores y de Lucifer. Si él fuera el arcángel más poderoso de la jerarquía, acabaría con todo aquello sin necesidad de sacrificarlo. Y a su hermano tampoco. Pero no lo era. Lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlo a salvo hasta encontrar otra solución. Al mismísimo Dios, por ejemplo.   
Quiso prolongar el momento, tenerlo para sí tanto como fuera posible, calmarlo lentamente, acariciándolo, sintiendo como a medida que sus temblores disminuían, la fuerza con que Dean lo abrazaba aumentaba. Sus recientemente despertadas emociones le hacían sentir cosas desconocidas hasta entonces, placenteras, y a la vez dolorosas.   
Había perdido tantas cosas por aquel humano, y sin embargo sentía que perderlo a él sería peor que perder todo lo demás.   
Pasaron unos minutos más. Finalmente el agotamiento venció a Dean, que se abandonó al sueño, pese a sus deseos de seguir despierto. Castiel lo acomodó sobre la cama, se quitó los zapatos y la gabardina, y se acostó junto a él, bien cerca, como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que Dean le había explicado sobre el espacio personal. Colocó una mano sobre la sien que Dean no apoyaba en la almohada. No necesitaba dormir, y así mantendría el escudo sobre la mente del cazador, vulnerable por el cansancio y el horror vividos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a proyectar a su mente las imágenes más preciosas y pacíficas, para convertirlas en sueños. Se metió él mismo en los sueños, para compartir con él esos paisajes, esos lugares que eran parte de la obra más bella de su Padre. Nadie más los molestó esa noche y Castiel fue el creador de los sueños de Dean. 

Cuando Sam entró, una hora después, los vio a ambos, durmiendo profundamente, abrazados sobre la cama. Una leve sonrisa se veía en el rostro de Dean, y también en el de Castiel. Parecían felices, en paz.   
Sonrió a su vez, aunque su sonrisa era un poco triste. Al menos, que uno de los dos fuera feliz mientras pudiera.


End file.
